The Ugly People Golfing (UPG) Tour
Program: The Ugly People Golfing (UPG) Tour Game: Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006 for the Playstation 2 First Aired: Fall 2012 Commentators: Caveman, duel, Will History The UPG Tour was streamed sporadically in 2011 and later in a pilot format in 2012. The Fall league saw the debut of the team format with two tournaments held: The Bibble Beach Cup and the Hurricane Sandy Showdown. These results were mainly exhibitions and streamed as filler programming. The first official team league began in April 2013 and will continue to run until October of the same year. Teams play tournaments for points with the top 2 teams playing for the championship at the end of October. Format Broadcasts of UPG Golf are split into the following formats: 1) Training Rounds - One member of each team plays an event from the in-game Real Time Event (RTE) Calendar with a date chosen at random. Normally smaller events such as putting contests and closest to pin challenges are favored over full rounds, however that is decided at the broadcaster's discretion. A team may not duplicate another previously completed challenge or take another challenge if they did not complete it. This type of broadcast is done online and offline and concludes when one member of each team completes their respective round. 2) Hosting Rounds - Teams select one member each to compete in a four person 9 or 18 hole skins game. The holes are selected at random from the game's available courses with random individual hole difficulties assigned. Lowest score on each hole wins the skin, a tie moves the skin amount to the next hole until there is a clear winner. The player that wins the most amount of money in skins gets to host the next tournament for their team. This counts as a financial bonus because only the hosting team can get sponsorships from a tournament. Hosting rounds have been held offline but are more frequently being done online. 3) Tournaments - Tournaments consist of four rounds of 18 hole play. Before the first round each team selects one member to represent their team in the round. The golfer with the lowest score in a round is allowed to play again in the next round. All other teams must select a team member that has not yet appeared in the tournament, with exception to the final round where any member can be selected. Scores are cumulative based on the team's score and not the individual. Team points are awarded based upon the standings within the teams as follows: 1st - 4 Points (+1 Point for 1st Place Overall) 2nd - 3 Points 3rd - 2 Points 4th - 1 Point If a team misses a second or third round cut then they are out of the tournament and receive no points. 2013 Season Teams Team Whiteout (Primary Color: White) - Roothy, Burnie, Cokeland Team Mimosa (Primary Color: Floral/Hawaiian Patterns) '- Patthy, Grammah, Dudeson '''Team DLC (Primary Color: EA Sports Logos) '- Mo'neef, Huduju, Turdbarg 'Team Wanton Buffet (Primary Color: Orange) '- Ji-dong, Fatfrank, Shamwoo Events '''The Dessert Classic (Troon North and Reflection Bay) #Mimosa (-36), 4 Points #Whiteout (-29), 3 Points #DLC (-25), 2 Points #Wanton Buffet (-21), 1 Point Bibble Beach Cup (Pebble Beach) #Wanton Buffet (-30) - Overall Winner, 5 Points #Mimosa (-23), 3 Points #Whiteout (-15), 2 Points #DLC (-7), 1 Point Doral Soft Pack 100 Open (Blue Monster at Doral) #DLC (-40) - Overall Winner, 5 Points #Whiteout (-31), 3 Points #Mimosa (-28), 2 Points #Wanton Buffet (-4) - Cut in Round 2, No Points Australian Duel (Australia Fantasy Course) #Whiteout (+8), 4 Points #Wanton Buffet (+10) - Cut in Round 2, No Points #DLC (+10) - Cut in Round 2, No Points #Mimosa (+12) - Cut in Round 2, No Points Bethpage Black Slam (Bethpage Black) #Mimosa (-40), 4 Points #Whiteout (-34), 3 Points #Wanton Buffet (-30), 2 Points #DLC (-24), 1 Point Very European Shootout (St. Andrews and Greek Isles Fantasy Course) #Whiteout (-29), 4 Points #Mimosa (-26), 3 Points #Wanton Buffet (-13) - Cut in Round 2, No Points #DLC (-12) - Cut in Round 2, No Points Pumpkin Slice Open (Pumpkin Ridge) #Whiteout (-49), 4 Points #DLC (-46), 3 Points #Mimosa (-41), 2 Points #Wanton Buffet (-35), 1 Point Fantasy Four Course Challenge (Central Park, Australia and Greek Isles Fantasy Courses) #DLC (-10), Overall Winner, 5 Points #Wanton Buffet (+4), 3 Points #Mimosa (+11), 2 Points #Whiteout (+14), 1 Point Links Highlights on Youtube